The Hippie Oath
by AngryBeavers1997
Summary: When Norbert and Treeflower get drunk on Yahoo drinks during their 1 year anniversary party, they unintentionally make an oath to never take off their hippie suits for the rest of their lives as a joke, but when they wake up the next morning, they realise that the suits are stuck to their bodies, and need to find a way before time runs out and the suits are stuck on forever.
1. Chapter 1 - The Party

It had been one year since Norbert and Treeflower happily got married (which was of course hippie themed), and to celebrate, Norbert and Treeflower hosted a hippie themed party, and Norbert and Treeflower being the hosts of the event, wore their signature hippie outfits.

The party was going pretty well, everyone seemed to be having a fun time, and everyone was hanging out with their friends doing different themes activities.

Truckee was drinking at the side of the bar set up in Norbert and Treeflower's dam, he was alone and not speaking to anyone. Daggett walked past and saw him there, he didn't know whether to say anything to him or move along, but eventually decided to have a chat.

"So, um, long time no speak" Daggett said to Truckee, staring in a different direction whilst sitting next to him.

"Oh..it's you. What do YOU want?" Truckee replied with a narcissistic attitude.

"Well, it's just been a while since we've spoken, and I personally feel I've matured more since the last time we spoke" Daggett announced.

"Well if I remember correctly, the last experience we had at a dam party wasn't exactly pleasant. I'll never get the thought of those handcuffs out of my mind for the rest of my life" Truckee responded whilst lowering his head onto the bar table.

"The past is in the past though, and me and Norbert both feel bad about the things we've done in the past. We're different beavers now, we've grown up, things are different nowadays" said Daggett.

"I still hate you, I'll never NOT hate you, so go away" Truckee mean spiritedly replied.

"Fine then, so be it you little rat, you're never gonna be invited to one of these parties again once I tell Norbert what you said! I knew it was a bad decision to come over and speak to you" Daggett angrily replied.

"Like I care, just go away!" Truckee said one last time while taking another sip of his Yahoo drink.

After the argument, Daggett stormed off in a fit of rage whilst Truckee stayed at the bar, continuing to drink his Yahoo drink.

At the far other side of the bar table, Norbert and Treeflower were very drunk on Yahoo drinks. They had been at the bar table for almost 2 hours, constantly telling each other how cute they were, giving each other French kisses in front of everyone, and at one point, even swapped their hippie outfits, resulting in Treeflower's suit being too tight on Norbert and Norbert's suit being too big on Treeflower.

"Hey waiter! Give me and my BEAUTIFUL Treeflower another Yahoo drink please!" Norbert loudly announced to Barry, who Norbert paid to be the waiter for the event.

"Norbert, you've had 23 bottles already, that's more than enough" Barry sternly replied, concerned for his friend.

"Hey, who's paying you to be the waiter?" Norbert asked him.

Barry rolled his eyes and poured another 2 glasses of Yahoo for Norbert and Treeflower.

"Ooooh Norby, this party sure is groovy!" Treeflower giddily announced.

"You said it sweetie! But there was something I was thinking" Norbert replied.

"Oh? What were you thinking?" Treeflower asked.

"I have to tell you, I LOVE wearing my hippie suit, it feels so Snuggly, warm, and especially groovy". Treeflower nodded her head. "Well, back in beaver scouts" continued Norbert, "we used to have an oath, which is a promise that you simply cannot break, it's like beaver code. Sometimes, when I wear my hippie costume, I just never feeling like taking it off, I just wanna leave it on forever".

"I feel the same sugar bear" Treeflower replied. "It just feels lovely, and sometimes, I never want to take this amazing costume off either".

"As I was saying" said Norbert, "I was thinking that we make an announcement, and make an oath, which states that we will leave our hippie suits on forever, so if we're judged by others for it in the future, we can tell them that we made an oath, so they won't bother us".

"That's a good idea Norby, I think we should too" Treeflower agreed.

Norbert and Treeflower shook hands with each other to seal the deal and stood on the small stage at the back of their living room. To get everyone's attention, Norbert repeatedly tapped a spoon against his Yahoo bottle glass, which made everyone quiet and the music turn off.

"Everyone, me and my lovely wife Treeflower have an announcement to make". Norbert put his right arm in the air and his hand behind his back, Treeflower then copied him by doing the same.

"I, Norbert Beaver" Norbert announced.

"And I, Treeflower Beaver' Treeflower continually announced.

"Solemnly swear to wear my hippie costume for the rest of eternity. We will keep these costumes on at all times and never take them off, no matter what circumstances. Nothing will allow us to ever take off these costumes, as they will remain on us always. E Beaverbus Unum" Norbert and Treeflower said in unison.

"Everyone in the room gasped, because they knew that when after an oath, a beaver says "E Beaverbus Unum", there is absolutely no turning back, so Norbert and Treeflower were true to what they said. Daggett then approached the stage.

"Did you guys realise what you just said? I sure hope you truly meant all that, because there is no way those costumes will ever come off now" Daggett asked with a concerning look on his face.

"Yes we did" replied Norbert. "We love these costumes so much that we never want to take them off, so we're gonna go the next level and be dedicated about it".

"Exactly" Treeflower continued. "We love wearing these costumes, so we have no quarrels with wearing them for the rest of our lives. Besides, we put blood, sweat, and tears into making these costumes, they took forever to make, so we might as well wear them forever".

"You said it babe" Norbert replied, then kissing his beautiful wife.

Everyone in the room then cheered, except for Daggett, who was worried for Norbert and Treeflower, and the major consequences of what were to come over what they just done.

A few hours after the oath, the party came to an end, Norbert and Treeflower waved everyone goodbye and paid Barry. After everybody had left the party, Daggett crossed his arms, and looked mad at Norbert and Treeflower.

"Daggy, what's wrong?" Treeflower asked.

"Do you guys have ANY idea of what you did earlier? A beaver oath is no laughing matter, you have to be SERIOUS when making them, because once the deal is struck by saying the three sacred words, there is no going back whatsoever" Daggett told them.

"Ugh, Daggett, we know beaver oaths are serious, and we WERE being serious. We're gonna stay in these costumes for the rest of our lives, and that's OUR choice, not yours little bro" Norbert replied.

"Daggett, we'll be fine, trust us. It's just wearing costumes for the rest of our lives, what's the worst that could happen?" Treeflower asked.

"What if you need to take a shower? What about sleeping? You two are gonna have a hard time sleeping for the rest of your life wearing those costumes" Daggett sternly told them.

"What will be so bad about sleeping?" asked Norbert.

"The headband will be too tight, the necklaces will choke you, the glasses will bother your nose, and the suit itself will eventually make you itchy. I'm warning you Norb" said Daggett.

"Stop worrying about it Dag, we'll see you soon. IN our hippie costumes" Treeflower said, then giving her brother in law a hug and kiss on the head.

Daggett rolled his eyes and gave his sister in law and brother a hug and kiss on the head before leaving.

After Daggett left, Norbert and Treeflower watched some TV for a couple hours and then went to sleep in their hippie costumes.

"Goodnight babe" said Treeflower.

"Goodnight my groovy girl" Norbert replied.

Norbert and Treeflower gave each other a goodnight kiss and then tried to get to sleep. However, when Norbert and Treeflower tried to settle in bed, they noticed a minor odd little detail.

The costumes were a tiny bit more uncomfortable than usual./div


	2. Chapter 2 - The Next Day

After a very uncomfortable night's sleep, Norbert and Treeflower woke up the next morning and yawned, completely unaware to the sacred oath they made the night before.

Good morning sweetie" yawned Treeflower

Good morning my groovy girl' yawned Norbert.

I could barely sleep last night, I feel awful" said Treeflower.

Me too" Norbert replied. "I think it was a pretty bad idea to sleep in our hippie costumes, but it was our first time so I guess we know from now on. I'm gonna take it off now".

Norbert stood up out of bed and tried to take his headband off, but had no luck. He kept tugging at the headband, but not too hard that it would break.

Treeflower, can you help me? I think my headband is on too tight and I can't take it off" asked Norbert.

"Oh Norby, you're so silly, let me help" Treeflower giggled.

Treeflower tried to take off the headband, but really struggled and also had no luck.

"Norbert, I can't get it off either. What's going on babe? Is this another one of your pranks?" Treeflower asked.

"It isn't Treeflower, I swear" said Norbert, looking worried.

The look on Norbert's face made Treeflower think that something actually was up.

"Try taking your necklace off" said Treeflower.

Norbert tried to take off his necklace, but the string was too tight around his body and really dug in to his fur, making it as painful to try and take it off as the headband.

"My necklace is stuck on too" Norbert said, sounding scared. Norbert also tried to take off his vest and glasses, but couldn't.

After watching Norbert failing to take off his costume and noticing that her costume was very tight, she was starting to get worried too. Treeflower then proceeded to try and take off her headband, necklace, glasses, and vest, but couldn't.

"Mine is stuck on too Norby, what are we gonna do?" Treeflower asked whilst shaking and sweating nervously.

Norbert grabbed Treeflower's shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Look, there's no need to panic. Let's be calm and rational here. We'll go to the doctors and they should be able to take our suits off" said Norbert.

Treeflower grabbed Norbert's arms and also took a deep breath. "Okay" she replied.

A couple hours later, Norbert and Treeflower were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, with eyes staring at them.

"Hey, what's with the fancy getup?" a stranger asked.

"It's a confusing situation that we don't have the time to explain" Norbert replied.

The nurse walked out of the door and entered the waiting area, she then checked her notepad.

"Norbert and Treeflower Beaver, Dr Sugiyoma will see you now" said the nurse.

"That's us sweetie" Treeflower told Norbert.

Norbert and Treeflower went into Dr Sugiyoma's room and sat down on the chairs.

"Hello Norbert and Treeflower, what can I do for you today? Also, what's with the costumes, is this a fancy dress party or what?" Dr Sugiyoma chuckled whilst shaking their paws.

"Well, the costumes ARE the problem" Norbert told Dr Sugiyoma.

"Yesterday was our 1 year anniversary party, so we decided to make the party hippie themed, since back when me and Norbert first met each other and started dating, we had a fascination with hippie culture" Treeflower followed.

"Right, I see" said the doctor as he leaned further onto his desk with his hands clasped together, listening carefully to their tale.

"So after the party, me and Norb kept our hippie costumes on and went to sleep. Then all of a sudden, when we woke up this morning, we couldn't take our hippie costumes off, so we need some help" said Treeflower.

Dr Sugiyoma leaned back into his chair with his hands still clasped together. "Right, maybe it sounds like someone is pulling a prank and you might be superglued into the suits. If that's the case then this isn't a problem, I can easily remove the suits if it's a superglue problem, lay down on the rack over there and I'll get to work".

"Thanks for this doc, if this is a prank, I'm gonna find out who pulled it and-" Norbert angrily announced.

"Babe, babe, take it easy" Treeflower said in a smooth, calming voice whilst wrapping her arm around her husband. "Let's focus on getting these costumes removed before making any threats"

"Okay, I'm sorry sweetie" Norbert replied.

"By the way, I'll need you to take off the necklaces, headbands and glasses before you get onto the rack, for safety reasons" Dr Sugiyoma told them.

"Um, the thing is, they're stuck onto us too" Treeflower told the doctor.

"Is that so?" Dr Sugiyoma rhetorically asked. "This task is probably gonna be harder than I thought then".

Norbert and Treeflower laid down on the rack, and for the next 15 minutes, Dr Sugiyoma tried as hard as he could to remove the costumes using many different tactics, but unfortunately had no luck.

"Well, it seems that I can't find any possible way to remove these suits from your bodies, it certainly isn't super glue though, that's for sure" Dr Sugiyoma unfortunately told the beaver couple as they then stood up from the rack.

"Oh dear..." Treeflower said, with major disappointment in her tone.

"I need you two to think back, when did you put these costumes on?" Dr Sugiyoma asked.

"Yesterday afternoon, a few hours before the party began" Norbert informed the doctor.

"Was there anything odd or out of place occurring during the time you put the clothes on, or at the party overall" Dr Sugiyoma followed on asking.

"Not that we remember" Treeflower told the doctor with Norbert nodding his head in agreement.

"This is a very interesting case that's for sure, we'll need to look more into it. Come back again next Tuesday for another appointment, and if the costumes come off before then, then please inform me beforehand" Dr Sugiyoma told them as he sat back down in his seat.

"Thanks anyway for trying doc, we'll see you next week" Treeflower said, but then turned to look at Norbert, his face in complete shock, he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Norbert, I know this is bad, but I'm sure we'll find another way to get these costumes off, let's not give up hope just yet" Treeflower told her husband, trying to calm him down.

"The oath..." Norbert said quietly under his breath.

"What did you say sweetie?" Treeflower asked concerningly.

"The oath!" Norbert then shouted and smacked his paw into his face. "The stupid stupid oath that we made last night!"

"After hearing what Norbert said, Treeflower looked in complete shock and then copied Norbert by also smacking her paw into her face. "Spoot!" she yelled "I forgot about that stupid oath we made last night! We're completely done for now!".

Dr Sugiyoma heard what they said and gave a concerned look. "Did you just say the word, "Oath"? I know you two are beavers, so I'm guessing you both made the scared beaver oath. What did you say?"

Norbert and Treeflower looked at Dr Sugiyoma, both presenting nervous smiles and sweat.

"Um, you see, we got preeeeety drunk last night, and made a sacred beaver oath, saying that we will never take off our costumes for the rest of our lives and that nothing will stop us from taking them off" Treeflower explained.

"Did you say "E Beaverbus Unum" at the end of your oath?" Dr Sugiyoma asked them, hoping for them to say no.

Norbert and Treeflower nodded their heads, and Dr Sugiyoma tusked at them.

"That seals the deal then, those hippie costumes are now permanent features, they're never coming off. Better get used to wearing them, you probably will after a while" Dr Sugiyoma told the beaver couple.

Norbert and Treeflower both gave heavy sighs, they knew now that the costumes were there to stay.

"I haven't heard much about beaver oaths, other than when after a beaver makes a beaver oath, they can't go back, and the deal is struck for good. What I recommend doing is trying to get used to your new lives in those costumes as much as possible. It will be tough for a short while, but, you'll probably get the hang of the things eventually" said Dr Sugiyoma.

"Thanks again for trying to help Dr Sugiyoma, it does mean a lot to us" said Norbert.

"No problem" said Dr Sugiyoma. "Whenever you need help with something that doesn't have to do with sacred beaver oaths, just give me a call and I'll be here to help".

Norbert and Treeflower gave sad smiles and shook hands with Dr Sugiyoma before they left the hospital in a sad mood, knowing that the state they were in was permanent.

However, when Norbert and Treeflower were leaving the hospital, they actually started to feel a tiny bit relaxed.


End file.
